Laissemoi t'aimer
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Un tout petit slash à sens unique SSHP. Harry aime.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Laisse-moi t'aimer ou Les déboires amoureux d'un Survivant

**Genre** : Euh... Romance ?

**Rating** : G

**Résum** : Un tout petit slash. Aucune chance de malaise pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.

**Disclamers** : Tut tut tut.

**NDLA** : J'ai écrit ça rapidement alors je promets rien de super. Bonne lecture! Ah ouais, pour la suite de Toucher Terre... ça avance. Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot alors... mais vous aurez, promis! Kisses et merci ! Gen

_**Laisse-moi t'aimer**_

Tu me regarde. 

Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Tu me fixe. Comme cherchant à me percer à jour, à me déchiffrer. Tu paraîtrais-je étrange ? Une énigme vivante ?

Tu m'observe. Souvent. Tes yeux ne me quittent pas.

Cherche-tu une faille ? Tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas ?

L'erreur.

La mienne. Pour pouvoir me crier tant d'obscénités, de malédictions que j'en mourrais de honte.

Pas la peine. Je connais déjà depuis longtemps.

Les menaces, les coups...

Tes retenues n'ont rien d'horribles. Récurer des chaudrons, laver, ranger... Quel âge avais-je la première fois ? 3 ans, peut-être. C'est loin.

Mais tu ignore tout ça.

Bien sûr.

Je ne dis rien. Et on s'en moque. Tous.

Je ne suis pas fort. Seulement faible.

Petit, insignifiant sans cette damnée cicatrice.

Parfois j'ai envie de te dire merci. Merci pour me rappeler qui je suis.

Rien. Ou une pâte molle. Modelez-moi à votre guise. Je ne ferai rien. Que pourrais-je faire ?

J'attends. Sais-tu, toi ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils taisent tous ? Ils ont peur de la vérité, je crois. De s'avouer qu'ils ont tord de continuer.

J'aimerais que tu ignore. Je ne veux pas que ton regard change. Y lire de la pitié, ne serait-ce que sous sa plus petite forme, me rendrait malade.  
  
Je veux que tu continue de me détester purement, maladivement.

C'est ainsi que je t'aime.

Je sais, je suis pathétique.

L'élève honnis nourrissant pour son dur professeur un tendre sentiment. Tu me diagnostiquerais fou sans hésiter. Je te murmurerais que j'en suis conscient. Mais que je n'y peux rien. Absolument.

Si j'étais un tant soit peu intelligent, je fuirais loin. Je n'ai pas voulu t'aimer, crois-moi. Je ne choisis jamais rien. C'est ainsi. Purement idiot, mais toutefois humain. Tu es plus âgé.

Je m'en fous bien. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'en ai jamais été un, franchement. Voldemort l'a tué alors que j'étais encore un bébé. Il a réussit, contrairement à ce qu'on dit. Je ne sais même pas s'il en est lui-même conscient. Il s'en réjouirait probablement.

Regardez-moi encore, professeur. Dites-moi que je suis minable, que tous ont tord de croire en moi. Je veux compter pour vous. Qu'importe à quel point cela doit me détruire intérieurement.

Détestez-moi.

Haïssez-moi.

Criez, hurlez, même. Je m'en contenterai.

Je sais que vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Je ne suis pas bête. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, rien que je puisse vous promettre. Rien.

Vos yeux sont sur quelqu'un d'autre. Vous me torturez. Je suis peut-être égoïste. Je vous voudrais pour moi seul. Vous posséder. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Vous êtes sauvage, impulsif et réfléchi à la fois. Je vous aime pour ça aussi.

Parce que personne ne vous mettra jamais en cage. Il n'y aura jamais de barreaux pour vous empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Pas comme moi. Vous surpasserez tous les obstacles, les détruirez si besoin est.

Je vous aime.

Je t'aime.

Vous, le professeur salaud, et toi, l'homme derrière le masque. Et j'en meurt. Plus lentement qu'un Avada Kedavra. Plus douloureusement, je crois. La mort est plus longue. On en est plus conscient.

Je ne sais pas si tu as jamais aimé. Je ne sais seulement pas si tu en es capable. Peut-être qu'un jour je cesserai de t'aimer. Quand cette... cette guerre sera finie. Je me moque de moi-même. Il n'est guère certain que j'y survivrai pour éprouver quoi que ce soit.

Tu ne me regarde plus. Et j'ai étrangement mal. Mon amour est vain. Inutile. Le cours est terminé.

Tu enlève quelques derniers points à ma maison, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Je connais chacune de tes mimiques. Quand je me réveille la nuit, des sueurs froides au dos et une douleur abominable me transperçant la tête, je m'efforce de me les imaginer. Je pense à toi et aux répliques tranchantes que tu me lancerais si tu me voyais si démuni. C'est seulement cela qui m'empêche de devenir fou, dans ces moments-là.

Tu m'embrouille.

Avec toi, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Ni même de ce que je suis. Tu arrive à me faire oublier ce qui m'attends.

Un gramme d'amour à l'état pur de plus.  
  
- Encore à traîner, Potter ?

- Désespérant, franchement.

- Monsieur, je...

- Déguerpissez de ma vue, Potter ! grogna l'homme en retournant à la correction de travaux scolaires.  
  
Ton dégoût me heurte. Je te dégoûte. Tu dois vraiment toujours me faire du mal ?

Je sors en traînant mon désespoir, lourd fardeau. Est-il visible ?

Ricane-tu dans mon dos en ce moment, te moquant sans pitié ? C'est dans ces instants que j'arrive à douter.

Est-ce que je t'aime vraiment ? Ou bien n'est-ce que pure illusion ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Mais... s'il-te plait, ne m'enlève pas l'opportunité d'oublier. Laisse-moi t'aimer assidûment si je le veux. Je me ferais fugace. Mes regards également. Promis. Tu me rends un peu heureux. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Une parcelle de bonheur.

Laisse-moi rêver.

Au moins jusqu'à demain...  
  
FIN


End file.
